


Indaba yomphenyi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Indaba yomphenyi

Ntambama yemvula eKing Landing yayisishintshile yaba ngwevu, egcwele inkungu emnyama, ngesikhathi uTrion Lannister ebonile, noma kunalokho, ubekade emfuna. Wagudluza amahlombe akhe, wathulisa "Amthathe isikhathi eside," futhi waqhubeka nokubuka umgwaqo ngewindi ngenkathi edlala ivayolini enobungane eyayizobukeka inhlekisa kunoma iyiphi indoda esikhulile. Kodwa-ke, njengoba abaningi babehlale bemkhumbuza, uTyrion Lannister wayengeyena umuntu osekhulile.

Umnyango efulethini lakhe uvinjelwe uvulekile, kodwa uTyrion akazange akhombise ukuthi uqaphela umlingani wakhe, wakhetha ukugcina amanothi ngaphandle kwe-violin ngaphandle kothando lwangempela. Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho omunye umuntu owayesekamelweni eqala ukufaka amaphepha ngaye, edonsa izincwadi, evula futhi eshaya iminyango yamakhabhinethi lapho uTyrion athi,

"Akukho lapho, uyazi."

“Yini?” Kusho le ndoda ngesankahlu.

“I-whisky. Uyiphuze okokugcina, ”kusho uTyrion, maqede wajika wabhekana nomfowabo, ozinwele zakhe zegolide ezihlukanisile nezingubo ezingekho emthethweni zakhombisa ukungaphatheki kahle okuthile.

UJaime waquleka eTirion, ubuso bakhe babuyela emuva esimweni sakhe sokwejwayelekile. “Futhi ngubani ongathi ngifuna i-whisky? Kuthiwani uma kuwayini? ”

“Amampunge,” kusho uTirion. "Unokuningi kokuningi kukho kudadewethu othandekayo" -

"Ini?"

“Futhi unjani? Ngangihlala ngicabanga ukuthi ijele liyindawo yemvelo impela kuye. ”

"Akekho 'ejele impela," kusho uJaime ngenkathi eqhubukusha ebhukwini, ethola amabhodlela amaningi kodwa awekho aqukethe lokho abekufuna. "Kungukuboshwa kwendlu kuphela. Futhi ukwenza kanjani lokho? Wazi kanjani ukuthi nginaye? Ungakhathazeki, angifuni ukwazi. ”Amehlo akhe egxile kuTrion, owayegqoke izingubo ezifanayo nobusuku bangaphambilini. “Bewenzani namhlanje? Usuphumile ngisho nasendlini? ”

"Vele akunjalo. Bengisebenza ngicula iculo lomculo elaziwa kakhulu nge-Eyrie.

"Ngabe usakhungathekile?" Kusho uJaime, ebheka edeskini likaTirion, egcwele phezulu ngezincwadi, izincwadi ezinothuli, kanye ne-vial engathandeki.

“Ngeke ngikwazi ukukusiza, angikwazi? Awekho amacala kuKing Ling, futhi leli phephandaba belingenalutho ngempela kunoma yikuphi ukubulawa kwabantu - ngicabanga ukuthi kuzofanele ngithokoze umsebenzi wakho neKings Guard ngalokhu. "

“Akukho engikwenzile, ngicabanga ukuthi sebenze umsebenzi ongcono wokuvimba izindaba ukuthi zingabaleki. Alikho yini ideski eliphelele laphaya eligcwele izincwadi ezivela kubantu abakucela usizo? ”

“Besicela usizo, kepha akunankinga!” Kusho uTyrion, kwathi lapho ehla e-ottoman wehlela edeskini, ethatha incwadi. "Oyedwa mayelana nekati elahlekile" -

“Isicelo esivela enkosini” -

"Ubani oneminyaka eyishumi nomshana wami, ngicabanga ukuthi sobabili sazi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi ikati lifihlwe esigodlweni," kusho uTirion, ecisha incwadi ebeka phansi. "Oyedwa wentombazane egcotshwe ngokuphelele ngokuthola ubucwebe emthonjeni ongaziwa - kuzwakala sengathi ubhekene nomuntu amthandayo wokuqala, ukuthi uphenya kanjani - futhi omunye unkosikazi ophikelela ukuthi sifakazela ukuthi umyeni wakhe akayona into ayikhohlisayo. ”

"Yebo, kunjalo."

“Ngokwemvelo,” kusho uTirion ngenkathi ebeka eceleni incwadi yokugcina bese ephonsa esivulwini sokugqekeza. “Onkulunkulu kodwa nginesithukuthezi! Kubi ukwedlula lapho amaVarys ezothatha imizuzu eyishumi ukusho okungashiwo phakathi. ”

"Woza uzovakasha nami uCersei ngesinye isikhathi," kuphakama uJaime futhi, lapho ethuthumela ngokungazenzisi (noma ngabe ngenxa yobudlelwano bukaJaime obukhona njalo ngudadewabo noma udadewabo uqobo, uJaime wayengaqiniseki ngokuphelele), eqhubeka, "uyazi jabula. ”

Wabheka elinye ibhodlela ngemuva kwesithombe sengonyama yegolide walithungela, eqaphela ngomzuzu olandelayo ukuthi lalingenalutho.

“Yebo, ngoba lokho bekuhlala kusho lukhulu kimi,” kusho uTirion, eshukumisa iminwe yakhe. “Cha, ukuhambela uCersei ngeke kusize ngalutho. Akakusizi ngalutho - ulapha, usafuna i-whisky yize ngikutshelile nje ukuthi akekho osele. Unethemba lokuthi kuzokusiza ukhohlwe ukuthi kwakukubi kangakanani lokhu kuvakasha ngoba okwenze amahlandla amathathu adlule. Ungakhathazeki ukuthi usunewayini eliningi naye. ”

Eqinisela, uJaime uthe ngethoni elinganisa ngamabomu: "Manje unakekele ngaphambi kokuthi uzwakale unesikhwele."

“Unomona?” UTirion waphenduka, ekugcineni wanquma ukusho ukuthi ubecabangani ngokuvakasha kukaJaime selokhu baqala. “Bheka wena, ungudide! Kubukeka sengathi ubanjwe inkunzi endleleni ebuyela emuva. Njalo lapho usuka ukuyombona, ungahle ube yigundane elicabanga ukuthi lizothola ukwelashwa ekugcineni, kepha uhlala ubuya udanile - yingakho iwhiskey - ngoba ngeke, ivume ukuthi bekungalungile! Ingabe lesi yisenzo esiyinqaba sokupha, sokuhlonipha, ozama ukusenza? ”

“Kwanele,” kusho uJaime, amehlo akhe aluhlaza ekhazimula ngengozi, kepha uTrion waqhubeka.

"Angiqondi nje ukuthi kungani ufuna ukuchitha isikhathi naye ngoba angicabangi ukuthi ezinye izimfanelo zakhe ezithandekayo sezithole kangcono selokhu waya ejele" -


End file.
